Hydraulic fracturing is a method of using pump rate and hydraulic pressure to fracture or crack a subterranean formation. Once the crack or cracks are made, high permeability proppant, relative to the formation permeability, is pumped into the fracture to prop open the crack. When the applied pump rates and pressures are reduced or removed from the formation, the crack or fracture cannot close or heal completely because the high permeability proppant keeps the crack open. The propped crack or fracture provides a high permeability path connecting the producing wellbore to a larger formation area to enhance the production of hydrocarbons.
Hydraulic fracturing has been a successful method of stimulating production from low-permeability hard rock formations. These techniques have proven to be extremely effective in improving hydrocarbon recovery rates making otherwise unprofitable reservoirs an economic success. Fracturing of soft formations requires a slightly different approach, although the techniques are basically the same. Soft formations, such as slightly consolidated or nonconsolidated sandstones, can be fractured and filled with proppant. However, as the fracture closes, the proppant becomes embedded or absorbed by the soft rock matrix. To avoid this problem, the fracture in soft formations should be as wide as possible. One effective method for obtaining a wide fracture is tip screenout (TSO) fracturing, described by M. B. Smith, et al., "Tip Screenout Fracturing: A Technique for Soft, Unstable Formations," SPE Production Engineering, May 1987, pp. 95-103. The tip screenout fracturing technique is also described in J. A. Ayoub, et al., "Hydraulic Fracturing of Soft Formations in the Gulf Coast," Formation Damage Control Symposium, SPE 23805, Lafayette, La., Feb. 26-27, 1992. A screenout in hard rock fracturing is normally avoided. A screenout means the proppant has bridged in the fracture preventing proppant from being transported farther down the fracture. In hard rock formations, the horsepower requirements to transport additional proppant into the fracture after a screenout can be extremely high. Also, the pressures at screenout may exceed safe operating limits and prematurely end the fracture treatment. In soft formations, the screenout pressure increases more slowly. The pressure increase after screenout causes the fracture width to increase. As the fracture width increases, additional proppant is placed into the wider fracture. The wider, propped fracture reduces the problem of embedment when the fracture closes.
The tip screenout fracturing technique is currently being applied to high permeability soft sandstone formations which may have normally been perforated and gravel packed. Many gravel packed formations have lower than predicted production rates due to near wellbore formation damage. The damage may be the result of mechanical stresses applied during drilling, drilling mud invasion, organic deposition, fluid incompatibility and perforating debris which can be trapped by the gravel pack. The damage may be difficult or impossible to remove by acid stimulation. The objective of these fracturing stimulations is to create a fracture deep enough into the formation to bypass the damaged zone and wide enough to maintain a high permeability pathway into the wellbore after the fracturing pressures and pump rates are removed. Also, if the fracture has a large enough area, the velocities and pressure drops of the produced fluids entering the fracture may be low enough to prevent formation particle migration and may reduce the problems of organic deposition by the produced fluids. Additionally, if the velocity and pressure drops are low enough, sand production may be eliminated. Reservoirs with laminated sand/shale sequences can be fractured to improve formation conductivity to the wellbore.
The tip screenout method is essential for soft sandstone formations to obtain a fracture width which will overcome embedment problems after the fracture is created and filled with proppant. Tip screenouts are currently designed based on log measurements and relatively low volume pump-in tests. The information is used to define fracture geometry, closure pressures, and leak-off coefficients for the fracturing fluids. Generally, as described in the Ayoub, et al. SPE 23805 paper, the same fluid is used to open the fracture, transport the propping agent, and distribute the proppant in the fracture. Much of the time these fluids and design techniques are adequate for obtaining a tip screenout fracture design. However, soft sandstone formations are rarely found in nature to be very uniform. Wells drilled into the same reservoir at different locations can yield widely different permeabilities, porosities, sand thicknesses and mineralogies. This means the short pump-in tests and log measurements may not adequately describe the reservoir other than the near wellbore region. If this occurs, a tip screenout may not be achieved and an adequate fracture width may not be obtained.
Fracture growth occurs out, up, and down until a barrier is reached where the treating pressures cannot fracture the barrier. Generally, the barrier may be a shale or other high strength rock or a higher stressed zone. As the fracture grows, the surface area of the fracture wall increases, resulting in increased leak-off to the formation. Assuming pressures are maintained high enough to create a fracture, the pump rate or volume controls the fracture extent. For example, if the fluid is pumped in at 10 bbls/min. and the area of the fracture face is allowing 10 bbls/min. leak-off, no additional fracture growth can be attained. The TSO occurs when the velocity of the proppant transport fluid is no longer high enough to transport the proppant farther into the fracture or the fracture width is not wide enough to allow the proppant to penetrate deeper into the fracture. If the screenout occurs too soon the fracture may not have a deep enough penetration of the formation to bypass damage and/or reduce flow velocities. If the screenout occurs too late, there may not be adequate proppant remaining to generate the necessary fracture width.
It would thus be desirable if a method were discovered which would permit the tip screenout technique to be used across a wide range of permeabilities and heterogeneities in the formation. Such a method would enhance the chances for success of TSO design and reduce the possibility that the design would fail due to the expected but unpredictable variations in permeabilities, porosities and mineralogies.